


Happy Birthday, Newt Scamander

by MerryLilHobbit



Series: Newt and Tina [35]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Birthday Newt Scamander, Old Age, Older Characters, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Sex, Sex warning is for Newtina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLilHobbit/pseuds/MerryLilHobbit
Summary: Three birthdays in the life of Newt Scamander that really counted.(Happy Birthday, Newt!)





	Happy Birthday, Newt Scamander

**Author's Note:**

> So Happy Birthday to Newton Artemis Fido Scamander! As of today (in 2018), he is 121 and still living in Dorset with his lovely Tina :3 I wanted to write a little thing to celebrate, like I did with Tina’s birthday, so here we are!
> 
> These are just three short little drabbles, really, in one fic. Each part is a different birthday that Newt celebrates; the first has vague Newt/Leta undertones (they’re only friends, however), the middle is pure Newtina smut with some children/family fluff after, and the last is elderly!Newtina. So, in truth, this is pretty much Newtina. ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

**1909**

Birthdays were not particularly something that Newt looked forward to, if he was honest; he didn’t dread them, exactly, but they seemed pointless to get excited for – it wasn’t as if his family were celebrating or spoiling him on the day, not that he minded really. His parents never forgot his birthday, of course, they always gave him a card and presents as expected, but that was where the celebrations ended; his father always worked, not about to take a day off for a son’s birthday of all things, and his mother was usually busy with her hippogriffs – Theseus seemed rather indifferent to him, so he didn’t expect his brother to be interested in celebrating with him at all.

The first birthday that seemed to really count was his twelfth – his first at Hogwarts.

He wasn’t popular at Hogwarts by any means; in fact, he was often the target for the bullies, and he had found himself too shy to talk to anyone or make any friends. The only person who seemed to treat him as anything other than dirt was a Slytherin girl called Leta who he had to partner with in Herbology, and that was only because the members of her own house seemed to despise her just as much as she despised them. Truthfully, Newt didn’t mind only having one friend – he preferred to be alone, anyway, since it allowed him more time to study the various creatures he had found on the Hogwarts grounds. To his disappointment, the school library hadn’t had any books on magical creatures other than out-of-date bestiaries that were more focused on how to kill beasts than look after them.

Newt had woken that morning and gone down to breakfast to wait for the owl post; sure enough, his family’s owl arrived just after eight with a card and small present. The card was signed from both of his parents, but he knew well enough by now that it was really from his mother with his father’s name tacked on; the present was nothing too special, just a woollen jumper to keep him warm and some new books. Theseus left the Gryffindor table long enough to give him his card before leaving – Newt knew his brother didn’t particularly want to be seen with him, fearing it would impact his own popularity. He tried not to take it too personally and thanked his brother for the card quietly.

His first lesson that morning was Double Herbology, and he tried not to feel too morose at the thought of spending his birthday in classes; back home, he would have at least been able to help his mother with the hippogriffs – far more interesting than plotting the least dangerous plants Hogwarts had on the curriculum. Leta was already at their desk when he arrived and unpacked his things, giving him the smallest of smiles in greeting.

“It’s your birthday,” She said – not a question, but a statement.

“Yes,” He said, surprised that she knew this.

She tilted her head; her hair was styled with two tight braids, and one fell over her shoulder as she looked at him. “You should have told me – I only found out because I heard your brother complaining in the Charms corridor about not knowing what to get you.” She reached for her bag, shifting through it and huffing. “If you’d said sooner, I could have gotten you a present.”

“Oh, that’s really not necessary,” Newt assured her hurriedly, trying not to go red. “There’s nothing I would have wanted, and it’s just like any other day really – don’t worry about it-”

Leta cut him off by thrusting a small envelope at him, raising her eyebrows. “It’s your birthday, don’t be stupid. Anyway, I managed to order you a card in time, so that’s yours; next year, I’ll get you a real present.”

He had been speechless by this, taking her card and staring at it; he’d never had a friend give him a card before, only family – the fact that she had gone to the trouble of ordering a card for him was unbelievable. He put her card on the table next to his head, shifting it so that it was in front of the ones from his parents and brother, and fell asleep that evening with a smile on his face as he looked at it.

The following year, as promised, she gave him a present too – and she never missed a birthday after, not while they were at Hogwarts.

* * *

 

**1935**

He woke up that morning to a surprisingly quiet household and a warm mouth enveloping his cock underneath the sheets.

“Merlin’s balls, Tina,” He muttered, grinning to himself. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

The mouth left his erection and her head appeared from beneath the covers, a somewhat devious smirk on her face. “I wanted to wake you up early, and I couldn’t help myself – you looked so _perfect_ , spread out like this and naked…I had to do it.”

Newt chuckled, his cock stirring as she sat up and straddled him; she was completely bare, having shed her nightclothes already, and looking as lovely as ever. “If the children wake up, we’ll have to stop.”

“I checked on them,” Tina assured him, and she slowly started to rotate her hips; he tried not to groan at the feeling. “Both fast asleep…you know what they’re both like, they won’t be awake for at least another hour…”

Resisting the urge to thrust up against her, he laid a hand on her bare stomach; she was twenty-nine weeks along now, and her belly protruded enough to make it admittedly difficult to get too close when intimate. “I hope you’re right, because I don’t think I’ll be pleased if we have to stop…fuck, Tina, stop teasing…”

She huffed out a laugh, raising herself up and taking him in hand to position him; without waiting, she slowly sank down onto his length with a quiet moan. “ _Shit_ ,” She breathed, closing her eyes and tilting her head back. “You feel so _good_.”

Newt exhaled heavily, placing his hands on her hips and squeezing to urge her on. “You’re so perfect,” He muttered, delighted when she started to move on top of him slowly. “ _My_ perfect Porpentina…”

Words seemed to be lost as she placed her hands on his chest and picked up the pace, a whimper leaving her throat; her breasts were larger now from her pregnancy hormones, and he watched in fascinated arousal as they bounced with each thrust. Their lips clashed rather messily, a heated desperateness driving them both as they made love eagerly.

After a few minutes, Tina pulled back and sat up, flushed and out of breath. “Could we switch?” She asked, somewhat apologetically. “Sorry, my back is killing me-”

“Of course,” He agreed, giving her a reassuring smile as she moved off of him to lie down. “Whatever you want, love.”

Truthfully, he didn’t mind switching places at all; he wanted her to be comfortable and enjoy their activities, after all, and if this was what it took then he absolutely didn’t mind. To add, there was a certain thrill at being on top, at being the dominant one, and he felt it run through him as he covered her body with his own.

“Better?” He checked.

She grinned, somewhat sheepishly. “Much…but I’d feel a lot better if you were inside me again.”

Newt chuckled, slipping his arms underneath her legs and positioning himself; they both groaned as he slid into her again, his length filling her up and twitching at the warmth of her quim. “Buggering hell, Tina,” He gritted out, thrusting shallowly. “You’re so _tight_.”

She ached underneath him, her nails biting into his skin. “Fuck, Newt…you can go faster, I can take it…please, I need…”

Not wasting any time and eager to meet her needs, he started to thrust harder and faster against her; immediately she cried out, clenching around him and lifting her hips to meet his movements. She was sensitive because of her pregnancy, he knew, and it drove him wild because the sight of her pregnant with their baby was so remarkable and poignant; knowing it was something they had made together was astonishing. It always made him feel slightly possessive, too, though he wasn’t sure why – she didn’t seem to mind it, at any rate.

“I’m already so close,” Tina moaned, whining when he started to suck at her neck. “ _Fuck_ , yes, so good…Newt…”

He could already feel himself swelling, could feel the coil in his groin tightening, and he keened quietly into the soft skin of her shoulder. “ _Yes_ , Tina; come for me, love, I’ve got you…that’s it…”

She cried out again as his fingers found her clit and started to rub brisk circles there, clutching at him desperately. “Oh, Newt…yes…fuck…fuck, I’m so…Newt!”

Her walls were tight as they clamped around him, fluttering and squeezing deliciously; with just a few more thrusts, he found his own release and moaned as he buried himself deep into her. He heard her whimper softly at the feeling of his release, the hot splash, her fingers carding through his sweat-soaked hair lovingly.

Newt pressed his face into her shoulder as he recovered, trying to catch his breath and being wary of putting too much pressure on her swollen abdomen; beneath him, Tina was panting but smiling weakly. “Happy Birthday, love.”

He grinned tiredly, barely having the energy to raise his head to look at her. “I almost forgot; what a wonderful way to start it…perhaps we can end it the same way?”

She laughed quietly, pressing a small kiss to his nose. “We’ll see; your parents already said they’ll take the kids for the evening, so I’d say so.”

“Perfect,” He sighed contently, laying his head on her shoulder again. “You’re amazing, Tina; I love you.”

“Yeah, I love you too,” She agreed softly, resting her chin on the top of his head.

They were re-dressed by the time their two children woke, lying beneath the duvet and admiring her stomach; Phoenix and Linnet giggled and exclaimed happily as they rushed in to see their father, lavishing him with hugs and kisses as he laughed fondly at them. His heart swelled when his son wished him a happy birthday, even more so when his daughter repeated in a lisp, and he couldn’t help but feel all the more excited for the third baby because of it.

As far as birthdays went, this was certainly a fantastic one.

* * *

 

**2018**

When he woke up that morning, he was alone in bed and rather freezing; he frowned to himself as he shifted under the duvet, wondering where his wife had gotten to, and listened carefully for any sound of her moving about the house. To his relief, he heard the top step of the stairs creaking and the sound of slippers on the floor; she appeared in the doorway moments later, two mugs of tea levitating in front of her, wand in one hand and a pile of envelopes in the other.

“You’re up. Happy birthday, dear.”

“Ah, you remembered,” Newt chuckled good-naturedly. “I was wondering if you’d forgotten when I woke up alone.”

Tina rolled her eyes, sending him his mug and settling into bed beside him as the other set itself neatly down on the side-table. “When have I ever forgotten your birthday, Mr Scamander? I’ve helped you celebrate enough of them.”

The Kneazles joined them then, clamouring for her attention and butting their heads against her hand; they were the only creatures who seemed to prefer Tina to him, but Newt couldn’t bring himself to mind – it was rather endearing to see her surrounded by them. She beamed at them, eyes twinkling, and petted them each in turn as they settled; Mauler had his usual place of honour in her lap, a spot he always aggressively guarded, while Hoppy and Milly made do with either side of her.

Once all three of them were purring and settled, Tina turned her attention back to her husband. “So, a hundred-and-twenty-one – getting on a bit, aren’t you?”

“Oh, I still feel young at heart,” He said cheerfully, taking a sip from his tea. “I just don’t look it.”

“I know the feeling,” She muttered, tucking a grey lock of hair behind her ear before passing him the envelopes she had brought upstairs. “Those are for you – Happy Birthday.”

He opened her card first, as always, and smiled as he read the rather lovely message she had left inside. He pressed a kiss to her mouth in thanks, making her cheeks tinge pink and a radiant smile gracing her features, before opening the next one; the rest were mostly from other family members, including the children and grandchildren. Newt couldn’t help but grin when he opened a handmade one covered in crayon drawings of magical creatures, including a black scribbling of a Niffler, and his delight only increased when he saw attempts of several family members were included too.

“It’s from Lorcan and Lysander,” He informed Tina, showing her the card. “Look at that – they even drew a picture of you inside it.”

Tina raised her eyebrows at the sight of their great-grandsons’ attempt to draw her – a blue blob with grey hair and wonky eyes labelled “grand-nana Tina” – but a fond smile was already curling her mouth. “Rolf said he and Luna are bringing the boys over later; we haven’t seen them since the holidays, so that’ll be nice.”

“I suppose most of them are coming over,” Newt assumed, putting the homemade card on his nightstand and turning to the next one. “Not that I’m complaining, mind you, but I’d have been just as content to spend the day just the two of us, perhaps taking in the countryside. Ah well, this is all just as nice.”

Each of the children and grandchildren had sent wishes of love his way in their cards, and he read each of their messages with a warm smile on his face; Queenie had sent a card too, her handwriting neat and looping as she wrote that she’d visit “with a sweet little treat” for him to celebrate. There were a number of cards from the Kowalski children and grandchildren too, full of fond sentiments for their uncle and great-uncle.

“I feel rather spoilt,” He remarked once he’d opened the last card (one from Quentin), though he was pleased. “All this over a silly little day.”

“It’s your birthday, so it’s not silly,” She disagreed, rolling her eyes fondly. “It’s not every day you turn a hundred-and-twenty-one, after all.”

Newt reached for her hand, lacing their fingers together and unable to keep himself from smiling. “No, I suppose not.” He paused. “You know, if you’d told me a hundred years ago that this was how I would be waking up and spending my birthdays, I don’t think I would have quite believed it…”

“Oh?”

“No,” He admitted. “But this is wonderful – the perfect way to spend a birthday, I’d say: you here when I wake up and then _our_ family coming over later on. Quite trite, when you think about it, but the truth.”

Tina smiled too as she squeezed his fingers, her eyes bright and happy. “Happy birthday, love – here’s to many more.”

**Author's Note:**

> What even was this I wrote…
> 
> I’m very tired and full of flu as I write this – I’m writing at least one other thing for Newt’s birthday as well, probably when he’s younger or something, but I just thought some elderly!Newt and elderly!Tina would be adorable :3
> 
> Please don’t be afraid to let me know what you all thought!
> 
> Again, Happy Birthday, Newt!
> 
> Like what I post? Why don't you check out [my Ko-fi page](https://www.ko-fi.com/meganwalsh)?


End file.
